UKE’S FASHION SHOW
by Uchiha 'haruhi' gaje
Summary: mau lihat bagaiman para uke ber'cosplay ria menerima tantangan dari reviewers? jangan lupa read n review dangan tantangannya!


**UKE'S FASHION SHOW**

Tidak bisa'nya Kaiba Land sekarang ini hanya berisikan para cowok-cowok yang dari tampang'nya aja kelihatan kalau mereka adalah **SINGLE**. Mereka semua berkumpul di depan panggung yang besar'nya bisa disamakan dengan panggung opera. Selain para cowok, ternyata ada juga cewek-cewek yang mengikik gak jelas. Terlebih, para cewek kelihatannya sedang membicarakan sesuatu seperti 'manis', 'imut', dan 'uke'. Hanya ada satu pertanyaan kalau mendengar kata-kata itu. **MEMANGNYA ADA SESUATU YANG MENARIK??**

Disaat pertanyaan itu terngiang-ngiang di kepala anda muncul seorang cewek yang penampilannya mungkin membuat anda mengira kalau cewek itu adalah makhluk yang gak jelas.

**Penonton 1# : **Itu paan? Kuda lumping?

**Penonton 2# : **Bukan! Itu alien!

**Penonton 4# : **Kalo alien sih pasti ada tentakel-tentakel apa gitu kayak squidward, ini! Rambut'nya aja kayak Severus Snape dari Harry Potter yang minya'kan.

**Penonton 3# :** Dia cuci rambut pake minyak rambut ato minyak ikan? Kok dari sini kecium bau ikan busuk?!

**Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje a.k.a author : **HADOOOOH!! Heh, penonton!! Kalo mau ngomongin orang jangan disini!! Ini acara fashion!! Bukan acara gosip!! *bawa2 clurit*

**All penonton : ***langusung pada mingkem*

**Haruhi : ** Eheem…. *berdehem* OK! SELAMAT DATANG SEMUANYA DI **UKE'S FASHION SHOW**!!

**All penonton : **BOOOOO!!!

**Haruhi : **EH!! Seenak jidat kalian aja ya nyorakin acara orang!! Padahal buat para cowok-cowok jomblo bakalan menemukan pemandangan segar disini, n buat para cewek khusus'nya para fujoshi bakal menemukan bahan inspirasi yang fresh langsung dari oven…

**All penonton : **udeh gak usah banyak cincong! Cepetan dimulai!!

**Haruhi : **IYEE!! Sabar!! Eeem…. Sebenernya gue mau ngasih info tapi sudahlah, bisa belakangan. Kalo gitu sambut para uke manis kita!! YUGI MUTOU, JOUNOUCHI KATSUYA, RYOU BAKURA, DAN MALIK ISTHAR!!

**All uke : ** *naik ke atas panggung dengan senyum termanis mereka*

**All cowok : ***nosebleends + semaput*

**All cewek : ** KYAAAAAA!!! *jejeritan gaje*

**Haruhi :** YO! Minna! Kalian udah tau kan tugas kalian di acara ini apaan?

**Ryou :** wah. Aku rada lupa ini kita harus ngapain. Bahkan aku gak tau ini acara paan…. *ngomong dengan polos'nya*

**Haruhi :** 'Ukh…. Sabar…sabar…kalo aja dia kagak punya muka manis udah gue getok pake palu raksasa'. Ya sudah, gue ulang lagi ya! Jadi di acara fashion ini kalian akan disuruh pake kostum-kostum yang udah disediain sama pihak acara. Kostum yang akan kalian pake tergantung dari hasil undian. Tapi bukan cuma itu aja. Setelah kalian pake kostum'nya kalian akan melewati tantangan yang akan diberikan oleh para readers n pe-review karena kalo gue yang mikirin tantangannya gimana sepet otak gue jadinya. Tentunya tantangannya harus sesuai ama kostum yang dikenakan. Mengerti?!

**Ryyou :** Oooh…. *manggut2 ngerti*

**Haruhi :** OK kalo udah pada ngerti kita putar undiannya!!! *pencet tombol undian pada remot yang entah sejak kapan dia bawa*

Undian diacak di layar komputer, memutuskan pilihan'nya.

Dan pilihan jatuh pada……….

**SAILOR FUKU!!**

**All player : **WHAAAAT!!? *mata dah nyaris copot saking kagetnya*

**Haruhi : **Yup! Jadi bwat yang pertama kalian akan disuruh pake sailor fuku!

**Jou :** WOII, AUTHOR GILA!! Masa kita disuruh pake baju seragam cewek sih!?

**Haruhi : ** Ini show gue! Gak bakal bisa di ganggu gugat! EH, penonton!! Kalian setuju kan mereka pake baju cewek?!

**All penonton :** SETUJUUU!!

**Haruhi : **Noh, mereka aja pada setuju…..

**Yugi : **Tapi-

**Haruhi : ** harus mau ato kalo enggak kalian bakal gue kasih ke banci pegasus bwat jadi pegawai salon dia!!

**Malik : ***merenung sesaat, kemudian merinding*. Ummmm…… ya udah deh, kita nurut. Tapi jangan kasih kita ke pegasus dong! Gue punya trauma ama dia

**Haruhi : ** Wah! Emang napa kok malik bisa sampe trauma ama pegasus??

**Malik : ** jadi gini….. waktu gue lagi jalan di sekitar Domino Park gue pernah ketemu ama Pegasus yang lagi goda-goda yang lewat aja….pokoknya kayak banci jalanan aja deh. Trus, dia nyamperin gue dengan cara jalan yang….iiih, gak banget . mana dia pas itu lagi pake baju yang kayak semacem gaun berenda yang warna'nya pink, pake bawa payung segala lagi. Gue ditawarin nyicipin the buatan dia. Dan kalian tau rasanya kyak gimana??

**All uke – malik + haruhi : ***geleng-geleng kepala*

**Malik : ** rasa'nya kayak jus bangke ikan pake belerang dengan bau yang kayak daging busuk!!

**Haruhi : **Jadi sejak saat itu elo bukan Cuma trauma ama pegasus tapi juga ama the buatan dia??

**Malik : **iya! Mending kita disuruh ngurusin binatang yanga ada di Bonbin aja…..

**Haruhi :** ya udah…. Kasian bener ya hidup'mu….. OK!! Jadi buat para reader n Reviewer jangan lupa Review sekaligus tantangannya…… misalnya 'para uke harus ngegoda para seme', GITU!! Kalo gitu, SMAPE JUMPA DI CHAPTER DEPAN!!!

* * *

**A/N : **Hiyaaaa!! Fic pertama saya setelah banyak ide yang bejibun menghampiri otakku tapi dengan menyesal menelantarkan fic2 yang sebagian besar masih sekitar 200 word itu. Kalo misalnya ada typo ato ada penggunaan kata yang salah saya mohon sarannya di review…. Karena bagaimana pun nilai bahasa indonesia saya aja jelek….. saya juga ngerjain ini di sekolah pas lagi ujian praktek tapi dengan bejatnya saya malah bolos praktek bahasa inggris Cuma gara2 gak ada pasangan…… AAAKH!! Kok jadi curhat?! Makanya para readers n reviewers jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan review sekaligus tantangnnya!!

Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje menunggu dengan sabar masukan dan review'nya!! ^^


End file.
